The present invention is directed to an adapter for a cooler assembly and more particularly an adapter configured for use with a cooler assembly to increase the volume for larger size drinks. Cooler assemblies are well-known in the art. For example, a well-known cooler assembly for canned beverages is the Rambler Colster® sold by YETI®. The cooler assembly receives the canned beverage inside a chamber formed in the body of the cooler assembly. A collar is attached to the body to encase the canned beverage so only a limited portion of the canned beverage extends beyond the collar. In this way, the cooler assembly insulates the beverage from cooling or heating as rapidly.
While useful, the cooler assemblies are limited. For instance, many canned beverages are sold in containers larger than a 12 oz. can, such as a 16 oz., 20 oz., and 24 oz. can. It is common for an individual to purchase these varying sized containers based on a variety of factors, including thirst and access to other liquids. If a larger capacity can is placed in the cooler assembly, the top of the can will extend beyond the top of the cooler assembly by a length that makes connection between the collar and body of the cooling assembly impossible. The result is a cooling assembly that only provides for partial insulation of the canned beverage and risks spilling due to the absence of forming an enclosure around the canned beverage.
Presently, the only way of addressing this deficiency is to purchase cooling assemblies of varying sizes. This is problematic because it requires the purchase, storing, and ready access to multiple cooling assemblies, which is expensive and unnecessarily cumbersome. Thus, it is a primary objective of this invention to provide an adapter for a cooler assembly that improves upon the art.
Another objective of this invention is to provide an adapter for a cooling assembly that increases the capacity of a cooling assembly so that multiple sizes of canned beverages can be encapsulated by the cooler assembly.
Yet another objective of this invention is provide a low-cost and user friendly adapter for a cooler assembly.
These and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.